1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing an optical laminate, an optical laminate, a polarizing plate, and an organic EL display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A phase difference plate has very numerous applications and is already used for a reflective type liquid crystal display (LCD), a semi-transmissive type LCD, a brightness enhancement film, an organic electroluminescence (EL) display device, a touch panel, and the like. For example, since an organic EL display device has a structure in which layers having different refractive indexes are laminated or a structure in which metal electrodes are used, there arises a problem that external light is reflected in the interfaces of each of these layers to cause a reduction in contrast and reflected glare. Therefore, conventionally, in order to suppress an adverse effect caused by reflection of external light, a polarizing plate composed of a phase difference plate and a polarizing film is used in an organic EL display device, an LCD display device, and the like.
For example, WO2014/073616A discloses a phase difference plate including a transparent support, and a laminated optically anisotropic layer having a first optically anisotropic layer (H) which is formed of a composition containing a discotic liquid crystal compound represented by a predetermined structural formula, and a second optically anisotropic layer (Q) which is formed of a composition containing a rod-like liquid crystal compound ([claim 1]).
In addition, WO2013/137464A discloses, as an embodiment of an organic EL display device, an organic EL display device including at least a polarizer layer, a transparent support layer of one or more layers, a λ/2 plate composed of a layer containing a discotic liquid crystal compound, a λ/4 plate composed of a layer containing a discotic liquid crystal compound, and an organic EL panel in this order ([claim 7]).